Overjoyed
by Call-Me-Crazy.Cuz I Am
Summary: All Jinx wanted was to finally clean off the volcanic eruption of papers on her kitchen table. So why the heck is she jamming out of the kitchen counter with our favorite speedster? It's because when it comes to Kid Flash, nothing ever works out the way Jinx thinks she wants it to. [oneshot, influenced by daydreams and 'Overjoyed' by Matchbox Twenty]


**A.N. So the plot bunnies in my head have recently converged into a big arrow pointing straight towards Flinx, and when the plot bunnies tell you to write something, you _write it_. **

**Dem Plot Bunnies be scaaaaaarrrryyy. **

**Anywhosen, here is another semi-songfic-weird thing, and I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the song 'Overjoyed' by Matchbox Twenty. **

**I do own a really really nifty beanie, though! **

**_Overjoyed_**

Jinx hummed quietly, moving her body to the music in her ears as she ruffled through the papers on the disorderly kitchen table.

It seemed that ever since she'd invited herself into Kid Flash's apartment as "eye candy with butt kicking powers", the kitchen table had gotten progressively more and more and more cluttered. It was at its worst now, and Jinx could hardly tell it had ever actually been a table. It was covered with police reports, old homework assignments, bills, letters, fan-mail- everything Jinx could have happily avoided for the rest of her life, it was there.

Which made for a mood-killing of epic proportions.

Jinx nearly growled as she opened yet another fangirl letter that proclaimed everlasting love for Kid Flash. It was nauseating, how everything with estrogen in a five mile radius fawned over him like he was the Second Coming. Kid Flash was very attractive; there was no denying it. But did they legit have to send him pictures of themselves in varying embarrassing positions?

"I weep for my gender." Jinx grumbled to herself, obliterating the growing pile of discarded mail with a hex.

She thrust her arm into the pile again and hissed when she felt a huge paper cut form on her finger. She quickly withdrew her hand, cursing, and looked for the offending piece of paper.

It was a photograph, and it was of her and Kid Flash in one of the carriages on a Ferris Wheel. She was trying and epically failing at glaring at the camera, so she hadn't noticed that Kid Flash had snuck in a kiss on her cheek before the picture had snapped. It now showed them together, his lips firmly pressed to her gray cheek, and her face turning pink from shock and embarrassment.

No, not from any kind of feelings for Kid Flash, because Jinx doesn't do that sentimentality crap , and besides, ain't nobody got time for that when they're trying to be a superhero.

But Jinx couldn't help running her fingers over the photo's glossy surface wistfully.

A sharp gasp from behind her told her that not only was she not alone, the world's most annoying speedster was back and she was due for a headache.

"Jinx! Are you finally showing that heart nobody was quite sure you had?" He shook his head playfully.

"I have one, Flash, I just don't keep it right beside my friend downstairs." Jinx growled, glaring pointedly at his crotch.

"Ah!" Kid Flash grabbed at his chest. "You wound me AND insult my manhood? Good God, Kitten, soon you'll be walking and chewing gum at the same time!"

"Call me Kitten one more time and I won't just insult your manhood, I'll carve it out of you."

Kid Flash hissed.

"While you're conscious."

"Feisty, aren't we?" Kid Flash tutted. "It's a good thing I like feisty."

"You do? Darn." Jinx fake sighed. "I guess I'll have to try peppy next."

Kid Flash huffed dramatically and sped to his bedroom.

Jinx tossed the photo into the keep pile and smiled slightly as 'Overjoyed' came on her Pandora. She even hummed it as she dug through the piles of paper, which shocked her, because she didn't hum. She might nod along to her music in a cool, rocker kind of way, and if she was way passionate, she might even air guitar. But never hum.

Only, she was doing it now. And she couldn't stop.

Soon, she was dancing through the kitchen, piles of paper forgotten. In fact, when Kid Flash finally came into the kitchen again, he found Jinx rocking out on top of the counter.

He promptly took a mental picture, for blackmail purposes, and then climbed on top of the counter, ignoring the creaking protest it have. Jinx turned around and shrieked a little, blushing bright pink when she saw that Kid Flash had been watching her. She prepared for the teasing of the century.

But he didn't give it to her. Instead, he grabbed her hands and sang, loudly and off-key, "I CANNOT OVERSTATE IT, I WILL BE OVERJOYED!"

Jinx grinned and sang along, not caring that they were both out of tune and far behind the actual recording. Kid Flash laughed back at her and pulled her to him and twirled her.

They laughed and danced through the whole second chorus.

"Maybe let me hold you, baby, let me come over..." Kid Flash warbled, dropping his voice an octave so it sounded weird.

"I would tell you secrets God only knows..." Jinx sang back.

Kid Flash spun her out as they both sang "I CANNOT OVERSTATE IT, I WOULD BE OVERJOYED!" At the same time. Laughing, he spun her to his chest as they continued to belt the lyrics.

Eventually, though, life had to come along with a sucker punch, and as Kid Flash pulled Jinx to his chest, she stumbled and fell onto him, pushing them both off of the counter and onto the poor, paper ridden kitchen table, which promptly collapsed under the strain of it all.

"You okay?" Kid Flash asked Jinx, wincing as he tried to sit up.

"Remind me to never dance with you again." Jinx grumbled.

Kid Flash grinned and pulled her to him. "That's fine, we'll just-"

But Jinx never found out what exactly they'd do, because at that moment, Robin waltzed in.

"Wally! We gotta get go-" the Boy Wonder's eyes widened as he took in the seen: Jinx lying on Kid Flash's stomach, the broken table below them, and papers everywhere.

"Dude! How'd you get in?" Kid Flash asked.

"You gave me a key, Sherlock." Robin paused. "Where you two just making out on the kitchen table?"

"No!" Jinx cried.

"Yes!" Kid Flash grinned at the same time.

Robin nodded slowly. "I'm just gonna...go now."

He shook his head as he turned around and walked out of the apartment. Kid Flash and Jinx were certainly a hormonal pair. He laughed to himself and began to walk away, but paused.

For some strange reason...he thought he heard the beginning of 'Overjoyed' being sung very badly.

_Nah_, he thought to himself. _It's just you. _

**A.N. I love that song :) I was in my cello class and I really, really, really wanted to just start belting it like Kid Flash and Jinx do, but I figured that my poor stand partner already thought I was weird enough. **

**So I quietly hummed it, instead. **

**ANYWAY-**

**If you liked this one, there'll probably be a companion piece called 'Bad' that I'll publish in the next couple days-ish. **

**GOODBYE! **


End file.
